George Layton
George Layton (born George Lowy on 2 March 1943 in Bradford, West Riding of Yorkshire of Czechoslovakian and Jewishancestry) is an English actor, director, screenwriter and author. He was educated at Belle Vue Boys' Grammar School in Bradfordand studied acting at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts where he won the Emile Littler award. He went on to leading parts at Coventry and Nottingham and appeared on Broadway in Chips with Everything. He also appeared in an Australian production called Funny Peculiar. He is best known for three television roles – Junior Dr Paul Collier in the comedy series Doctor in the House and its first two and last sequels Doctor at Large, Doctor in Charge, and Doctor at the Top , that of Bombardier 'Solly' Solomons in the first two series of It Ain't Half Hot Mum, and as Des the mechanic in earlier episodes of Minder. Life and career Layton was born in Bradford, West Riding of Yorkshire, England. His early television work includes Swizzlewick, Enter Solly Gold, United!, Thirty-Minute Theatre, Detective, What's in It For Me? and Lay Down Your Arms. He also made guest appearances in many classic British series, including The Likely Lads, Z-Cars, The Liver Birds, The Sweeney,Minder, and played the lead in Len and the River Mob. In 1969 he played a small role in the Doctor Who story The Space Pirates. Later that year he made his debut as boisterous medical student Paul Collier in Doctor in the House. As well as continuing to star in the series and its sequels, in 1971 he began to co-write episodes with former co-star Jonathan Lynn, the first under the pseudonym Oliver Fry to conceal the new writer's identity from his fellow cast members. At the end of the Doctor in Charge series in 1973 he left the show (although he stayed on as a writer), and the following year he appeared in the first two series of It Ain't Half Hot Mum as Bombardier 'Solly' Solomons. He then joined forces with Jonathan Lynn once again to co-write and co-star in another sitcom My Brother's Keeper. He also appeared in Carry On Behind in 1975 playing a hospital doctor. Layton was also one of the main presenters on the original series of That's Life!, hosted by Esther Rantzen. His other television writing credits with Jonathan Lynn include episodes of On the Buses, Nearest and Dearest, Romany Jones and My Name Is Harry Worth. In the mid-1970s he and Lynn began to write separately, and Layton became a regular writer of Robin's Nest, in which he also played a guest character. Following this, he created and wrote the sitcoms Don't Wait Up starring Nigel Havers and Tony Britton and Executive Stress with Geoffrey Palmer and Penelope Keith. In 1990, Don't Wait Up won the Television and Radio Industries Club's 'Best Comedy Series' award. Throughout the 1980s, as well as playing a recurring character in the hit comedy-drama Minder, he provided voices for the children's cartoons Pigeon Street and Joshua Jones, and was the voice behind Sydney, a character in a tremendously popular and long-running advertising campaign for Tetley tea. After a brief return to the role of Paul Collier in 1991's Doctor at the Top, he starred in the hit comedy-drama series Sunburn (1999–2000), playing Alan Brooks, area manager of Janus Holidays in Cyprus. His most recent acting appearances have been in Doctors, Holby City and Casualty. In 2006, he made five appearances in Dictionary Corner on the game show Countdown and made a guest appearance in an episode of Heartbeat. On 18 January 1999 George Layton was the subject of This Is Your Life. George's less well-known voiceover work includes TV commercials for various financial products, and narration of promotional videos for property speculators Inside Track. George is an avid Bradford City fan. In August 2012 George competed in Celebrity Masterchef. Actors * Pigeon Street ''(1981-) - Voices * ''Oliver (1988) - Additional voices * ''I Wanted a Black Cat ''(1988) - Black Cat * ''Joshua Jones ''(1991-) - Narrator, Joshua Jones, Ravi, Spanner, Bapu Karia, Joe Laski, Mr. Cashmore and Mr. Biggot * ''Dig and Dug with Daisy ''(1993-) - Narrator * ''House of Mouse ''(2000) - Black Cat Category:1940s births Category:1943 births Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:People Category:People from Bradford Category:British voice actors Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:English short story writers Category:English male writers Category:English male short story writers Category:20th-century English writers Category:Male actors from Yorkshire Category:English male stage actors Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:House of Mouse (2000 film) Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:British actors Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Voice actors